1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-once recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recording data on a write-once recording medium. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for managing the recording medium with more efficiency and efficiently recording data on the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as an optical recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high-density optical recording medium (hereinafter referred to as “HD-DVD”), such as a Blu-ray Disc (hereafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for writing and storing high definition video and audio data. Currently, global standard technical specifications of the Blu-ray Disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation technology, are under establishment as a next generation optical recording solution that is able to have a data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses.
Accordingly, various types of standard proposals related to the blu-ray disc (BD) are under preparation and development. Also, in succession to the re-writable blu-ray disc (BD-RE), a wide range of standard proposals are under preparation for the write-once blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Most particularly, in case of the write-once blu-ray disc (BD-WO), there lies many limitations in that data can be written (or recorded) only once on a specific area of the optical disc. And, when a defect area occurs in such an optical disc, a method for managing defects would be considered to be a very critical issue in the write-once optical discs (or blu-ray discs).
Therefore, due to the ‘one-time only’ characteristic of recording data in the write-once optical disc, the method for recording defect management and disc usage status information and the method for managing such recorded information are much more complicated than those of the re-writable optical disc. Since a consolidated standard that can satisfy the above-described requirements is yet to be completed, an effective solution for resolving such difficulties is urgently required.